


Lazy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We should really get up and do something productive today.”“We should, but I much rather lay here awhile longer."





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: lazy morning

Isabelle sighed softly, her head pillowed on Lydia’s stomach as her fingers drew random shapes along Lydia’s arm. It was almost ten in the morning and neither of them made any effort to get out of bed yet. It was a rare day for both of them, no work or school, which meant they had the whole day to themselves.

“We should really get up and do something productive today.”

“We should, but I much rather lay here awhile longer,” Isabelle said, even as her stomach growled. She groaned and hid her face. “No! I don’t want to get up!”

Lydia laughed quietly and combed her fingers through Isabelle’s hair. “Come on, let’s get some coffee and something to eat at least,” She said, shaking her head and smiling as Isabelle pulled the cover over her head. “Then we can sit on the couch and marathon that show you wanted to watch? We don’t have to do much more than that. Well, until tonight, we still have that family dinner to go to.”

Isabelle groaned. “I am so not looking forward to that. My dad is bringing _her._ ”

“What’s so wrong with that? Your mom has been bringing Luke.”

“You know what my problem is with it,” Isabelle sighed, sitting up as her stomach growled again. “You want some toast?”

“Oh no, you don’t get to touch the toaster no more,” Lydia said, getting out of bed and finding her slippers. “Last time you nearly burned our kitchen down.”

Isabelle wrapped the blanket around herself and followed Lydia out of the bedroom. “I’ll be more careful this time! Promise!”

“I love you, but no,” Lydia said. “I’ll get our coffee and toast, you can find something for us to watch.”

“Okay,” Isabelle sighed, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote. Once Lydia appeared a few minutes later with toast and coffee, Isabelle had found a show for them to binge. She gratefully accepted the coffee and plate of toast from Lydia, pressing a kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Lydia smiled and leaned against her shoulder. “This show any good?”

“Simon said it was,” Isabelle replied as she hit the play button.

“He does have good taste in show,” Lydia commented, sipping on her coffee. “I’m glad we got to have a day off together.”

“Even if we haven’t done much?”

Lydia lifted her head and pressed her lips to Isabelle’s. “As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care what we do.” She gave her girlfriend another kiss before snuggling closer to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lydia.”


End file.
